


His Pet

by ChaoticWoofles, LittleMissSinner (ChaoticWoofles)



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Deal With It, Evil, Evil mortys name is mal, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, OOC characters, Protective Rick, Rick Being an Asshole, Strong Language, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Mature Rating, dont care, dunno, genius morty never died, i am so going to hell, mental manipulation, president morty - Freeform, wait does the citadel have a sun?, yandere evil morty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-09-29 03:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticWoofles/pseuds/ChaoticWoofles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticWoofles/pseuds/LittleMissSinner
Summary: President Morty had it all. Riches, luxury, POWER.Yet something seems to be missing. He knew exactly what it was.The president could have any Rick or Morty he wanted. Hell, he could make his own harem if he wanted to.But he didn't care.There was only one person he wanted.Only one Morty.He wanted C-137.





	1. Quick Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. God. I am WAY too obsessed with this goddamn show.
> 
> Is it weird I got the idea for this in school?
> 
> Anyway, this is just a notice that Evil Morty's name in this story is going to be Mal, for the record.
> 
> ye

Hi everyone, Little Miss here.

Thank you so much for reading this story, I just wanted to say something real quick:

This happens some time after "Tales from the Citadel."

Evil Morty has decided to use the name Mal, as he hates being compared to other Mortys

This story mayyy be OOC

And I suck at writing.

K, bye!  
  



	2. President Mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

As the sun rose over the Citadel, President Morty grumbled as Servant Morty opened the large, red curtains, allowing the blinding sunlight to leak in.

"G-good morning, President Mort-"

The servant stopped himself as one of the president's eyes glared up at him from under the covers.

"M-my apologies. I meant, Good mo-morning, President Mal."

"That's what I thought." The Morty in the bed grumbled as he shrugged the soft red blankets off himself.

As the servant helped Mal with his morning routine, he continuously listed off meetings and other presidential junk Mal would have to go through today.

"And lastly, you have a 3 o'clock meeting with the Shadow Council. Or, what's left of them anyway." Servant Morty finished, just as he made sure that Mal's tie wasn't on too tight.

Picking off a small piece of lint from his shoulder, Mal admired himself in the large, black standing mirror in his closet. "A good job as always, my friend."

Blushing lightly, the Morty lead Mal to the dining room where his breakfast was set out. And sure enough, his closest associates were lounging around the table.

Business Morty, his finance manager, was typing away furiously at his laptop, stopping only now and then for a sip of coffee or a bite of heavily buttered toast.

Genius Morty, his electronic specialist and personal scientist, was picking away at a poached egg while muttering under his breath about his stupid Rick.

And lastly, Maimi Morty, his... "street enforcer", was chowing down on a large plate of bacon as he headbanged to some music on his headphones. 

As Servant Morty held out his chair, Mal acknowledged the other Mortys in the room.

"Good Morning, everyone." Mal chirped, smiling the greatest, fakest smile in the universe.

"Morning, Handsome!" Miami squealed as he rested his headphones around his neck, Whitney Houston's "I Wanna Dance with Somebody" blared from them.

"M-M-MORNING SIR! I'LL HAVE THOSE TAX REPORTS DONE FOR YOU IN JUST A MO-MOMENT!" Business Morty yelled, obviously hyped up on coffee.

Genius Morty simply gave a small grunt in reply.

"Really now, Genius, you could at least say good morning." Mal noted as he placed his napkin on his lap. Servant Morty placed a plate of chocolate chip waffles in front of him. The waffles were covered in a rich chocolate sauce, strawberries and banana covering the plate.

Genius didn't reply, simply glaring at Mal as he bit into a rather large strawberry.

Mal watched as his servant picked up his guest's empty plates and head out the side door. Once the door clicked close, Genius slammed how his hand.

"Drop the act, Mal. You know we can see right through you."

Mal took a long sip of coffee, closing his eyes as the scalding drink burned his throat.

Putting down his cup, Mal glared down at the only smart Morty, aside from himself, that he knew.

The kind exterior he had melted down, exposing his true nature.

His face darkened, his features seemed sharper and scarier.

"Fine then, motherfucker. Enlighten me on what bullshit has been going on."

The other three Mortys seemed more relaxed, each gaining seemingly darker tones.

"We've been successful in making that explosive neurotoxin you wanted so badly. One hit, and it will cause boils to form on the skin. And if the antidote isn't taken…" Genius Morty flashed a wicked smile as he remembered the results of his own research.

"A-ALL TA-TAXES ARE BEING PAID, AND NO ONE NOTICED THE DECREASE OF TAX RETURNS!" Business Morty yelled quite happily.

"There's a small group planning on selling Citadel secrets, but I've got a team on it. Those traitors will be ejected into the great vacuum of space soon." Miami snickered as he opened up one of his favorite suckers, popping it into his mouth.

Mal sighed happily and slumped in his chair, closing his eyes and placing his arms behind his head. "Wonderful. No rebellious, no doubts, no suspicion."

" Well… I can think of one bad thing." Miami purred in a low, sultry voice. 

Mal cracked open one of his eyes.

"And what would that be!?" Genius yelled at Miami.

Chuckling, Miami gracefully stood up and walked over to Genius Morty. Giggling, he sat across his lap, his legs perpendicular to Genius's. 

"I still don't have you~" Miami purred as he trailed one of his fingers over Genius's chin.

"Ah, Mi…" Genius purred, slipping his arm under the other's bare thighs. 

With one arm thrust upwards, Genius tossed Miami off his lap.

"Get off me, you street urchin."

Mal chuckled as Miami began to to throw a fit.

This was one way to have breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day dragged on at a snail's pace, each meeting or ribbon cutting was worse than the last.

And the Shadow Council meeting was simply icing on the cake. 

For almost 25 minutes, Mal sat in front of two Ricks, each too nervous to speak, remembering what happened last time.

The glasses of scotch in front of each sat undrunk.

Mal was tapping his fingers against the tabletop glass, head in hand, waiting for someone to say anything.

"U-uh… sir?" One of the guards standing at door spoke.

"What!?" Mal spat at him, too annoyed to even think about keeping his friendly mask on.

"The, urrp, the Chef just messaged us, someone sent a message for you."

"Spit it out already!" Mal yelled slamming his hands on the table. The two Council Ricks flinched and scooted a bit further away.

"The, um… the message is 01000010 01101111 01101111 01101101."

Mal stared down the guard, who shook slightly under his gaze.

"And you idiots can't figure it out yourselves!? Your fucking kidding me, right!? That the binary code for the word bo-"

BOOM

The whole room shook as an explosion sounded outside, cracking the glass wall behind Mal.

"THE CITADEL SCIENCE LAB HAS BEEN HIT!" One of the guards yelled. "PRESIDENT! IT'S OUR DUTY TO GET YOU OUT OF-"

"Come on." Mal growled.

"Wha-"

"I want to see the fucking face of the goddamned dumbass who dares set foot in MY labs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!


	3. The Rarnod Crystals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to escape a mob boss, Rick and Morty have to steal from the Citadel government...
> 
> They may have gotten away, but one of them as piqued a certain Morty's interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing, but who cares?

How the FUCK did Rick talk Morty into this!?

As gunshot whizzed past him, Morty remembered how he got here.

Like usual, Rick and barged into Morty's room at the middle of the night, yelling about how it was time for a big adventure.

At first, it seemed simple enough: get some sort of slime from an alien who will give it to you if you did it a favor. All the alien wanted was some ice cream.

So they went to an ice cream shop around the corner. 

But Rick was Rick.

Rick had gotten into an argument with the cashier who had been attending him when the alien snapped and slammed a button that was on the counter.

Who knew mod bosses liked ice cream?

They were given a choice: either get their hands on some Rarnod crystals, which were some strong drug that was in high demand or get their limbs ripped off and bleed to death on the floor his mother had just cleaned. 

That was when Rick laughed at the larger alien, saying that getting the crystals would be a piece of cake.

That was when the mod boss demanded that the crystals were the ones in the Citadel Research Labs.

"D-don't dr- Don't you dare drop the crystals, Morty!" Rick yelled at him as he returned fire at the SEAL Team Ricks chasing after them.

"R-R-Rick! Wha-what were you thinking! Y-Y-You're going to get us killed!" Morty screamed as he tried to avoid being shot. 

Running through the streets of the Citadel, the pair kept ducking into alleyways, trying to shake off their pursuers. A helicopter as rushing through the air, the words "Citadel News" painted on the side.

The two turned a corner to find themselves in a dead-end.

"Aw, shit." Rick grumbled as they were quickly surrounded by guards.

"Hands in the -urrp- in the air!" One of the Ricks yelled, his weapon raised at the ready.

"Yeah, yeah, hands in the, the air or whatever," Rick grumbled as he lazily raised his arms.

The guard Rick separated to make a small, open area as two Ricks approached them side by side.

"Wha-wha-what this? What are you-"

Slow clapping cut Rick off as the two guards risk took a step away from the other, allowing two Mortys to walk forward, one of which was slowly clapping with a smug smile.

"I must admit, I applaud your nerve to think you could get away with this. You must have god-like confidence to dare steal from one of MY government labs." He said, a tone of superiority in his voice.

Rick looked the two Mortys up and down.

The smiling Morty was dressed in a formal black shirt, a red tie tied under the collar. The shirt was tucked into cream-colored trousers.

The second Morty look incredibly pissed off, his hair and white lab coat covered in dust and pieces of drywall. He wore the same blue shirt and brown trousers that Ricks wore.

"Who-who are you?" Morty stumbled.

"Probably just the manager of that stu-stupid -burrup- lab." Rick C-137 grumbled.

"IM THE GUY YOU ALMOST FUCKING BLEW UP!" The Morty wearing the lab coat yelled.

"Now, now, Genius. As per your question, I happen to be the Citadel's President." President Morty noted.

Rick processed this information, before doubling over in laughter.

"Y-y-you!? President!? Ho-Holy shit, that's the funniest thing I've ever f-fucking heard! Pre-president Morty, everyone!" He yelled, wheezing.

"Oooooh," Morty whined as he noticed the horrified expressions on the Ricks surrounding them.

President Morty's smile melted away, replaced with an angry scowl. He snapped his fingers towards the Rick next to him, who walked over and swiftly hit the laughing Rick square in the back of his head with the butt of his gun, knocking him down.

"OW! Geez, what the hell!" Rick yelled at the Morty. He tensed up at the dark glare he was giving him. The president strutted forward and delivered a swift kick to Rick's ribs.

"That's President Mal to you, C-137." Mal spat at him.

"Rick! Dude, what the hell!?" Morty yelled at him as he crouched down next to Rick. "What kind of-of President hits people!? An-and what kind of name is Mal!?"

Mal stared at him. 

"If you have a problem with my name or how I run things, shove it up your ass," Mal said, his voice monotone. "I'm not some stupid, everyday Morty."

"O-o-oh really!? You should bet-better look at a mirror then because I-I-I sure don't see a difference." Morty yelled at him.

Mal growled under his breath as the Ricks around him took a step back. If there was one thing Mal hated, it was being seen as no different than other Mortys.

Suddenly, Rick C-137 threw something at him. Whatever it was exploded into a cloud of smoke. "Smokebomb, bitches!" Rick yelled as he grabbed his Morty, make a portal and disappeared.

As the smoke cleared, Mal stared at where Rick and Morty had been only seconds ago.

The Ricks around him began to yell and complain. The commander yelled, "GOD DAMN IT! SIR! WE-"

Suddenly, Mal began to laugh as he slumped his shoulders. 

"I must admit, it takes guts to talk to me in such a way. Weapons down, let them go." He said as he turned to leave.

"Mal, What the hell!? These guys destroyed my lab!" Genius Morty yelled at him, dust falling off his shoulders as he stomped his foot on the ground.

Mal simply gave him his trademark glare. With a tsk, he walked past his scientist. "I'll get it fixed."

The guard Ricks dispersed and left after their leader.

Taking a seat in his limo, Mal began to think, tuning out Genius Morty's complaining.

"Enough, just shut your mouth." He finally snapped at him as the limo began to move.

"I can't believe you, Mal. Any other time, you would have ordered an execution on the spot! It'll take forever for my lab to be built!" Genius complained.

"Don't worry, they won't get away with it," Mal stated as a wicked smile began to form on his face.

"Oh? How so?"

"Something about that Morty... He interests me." 

Genius Morty looked him over. Mal had a look on his face he's seen before. "You look like Miami whenever he tries to flirt with me."

The look on Mal's face quickly changed to a look of disgust. "Yuck. Don't say I look like him."

"Dude, you were making the same face."

"Shut up. I think I have a plan. One that will not only get that damned Rick arrested, but I'll get what I want as well." The grin returned to Mal's face as Genius Morty grumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Goddamn it, Rick! Why-why do we have to brush with death every time you need to get some "super important" thing!?" Morty yelled at his grandfather as soon as they entered their dimension.

"Look, Morty. Sometimes you-you have to risk it -bought- risk it all. Even if for a slime that can cure any rash." RIck grumbled as he took a shot from his flask.

Morty stared at Rick with a look of unbelief. "Slime that WHAT!?"

"Slime that can cure any rash, what else?" Rick asked as he grabbed a flask.

"G-geez Rick, I don't know. I thought it could power the planet. Digest anything. Be able to make waffles. WE ALMOST DIED, RICK! I THOUGHT IT WAS WORTH SOMETHING BETTER THAN CURING A RASH!"

"G-geez, Morty. What were those Citadel -Uuagg- Citadel dumbasses thinking when they made a Morty president?" Rick grumbled as he began to boil a couple of chemicals.

"Maybe because a Morty has better common sense than a Rick! We almost died for a cure for a goddamned rash!" Morty yelled at him.

"Man, he sure kicks hard. Little of-of shit." Rick mumbled. "And did you see the way he glared at you, Morty? The guy literally looked ready to pummel you."

"Hundreds of guns, Rick! Hundreds ready to kill us!"

"Can you stop complaining, Morty. We-we got what we wanted in the end, didn't we?"

"I'LL STOP COMPLAINING WHEN YOU STOP ALMOST GETTING US KILLED!"

Morty stormed out of the garage, slamming the door on the way out.

"...It was kinda creepy the way he was staring... Feel like I've seen it before..." Rick thought to himself as he watched the flask steam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Mal couldn't stop thinking about the Morty from C-137. What was it about some everyday Morty that piqued his interest so much?

Was it because he had the guts to talk back at him? Was it that he had managed to take and get away with something from a high-security lab? Was it because he was with the rouge Rick?

Whatever it was, it was keeping Mal awake.

He paced back in forth in his office, thinking. 

If his plan tomorrow worked, that Morty would be in his grasp. He could do whatever he wanted with him. 

'You could always keep him.' He thought to himself.

He could, but he would have to deal with C-137 Rick, and no one wanted to deal with that guy.

'Just kill him, simple.'

As good a plan that was, Morty would probably mentally break.

'What if you tricked him? Make him think Rick is a horrible person?'

Mal smirked.

That may just work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole truckload of drugs seemed like a jackpot of a lifetime to Rick. Yet something seemed strange to Morty, a feeling of worry pooling in his stomach.

Morty sighed in relief as he plopped down on the couch, a large bowl of popcorn in his lap.

Beth was out at work, Summer was hanging out with friends, and who gives a shit where Jerry is.

All Morty cared about was the five-hour-long "Ghost-hunters" marathon. Although he honestly didn't believe ghost to be scary anymore, thanks to Rick, he loved simply making fun of the show's poorly documented details, fake recordings, and stupid ghost-hunting crew.

As the first episode began to start, Morty began to wonder where his eccentric grandfather was. Not that he cared, considering what happened last time Rick took them on one of his so-called "Adventures." Maybe today, he might just get a moment of peace.

Suddenly, he heard the garage door being busted down.

Who was he kidding, of course this would happen.

"MORTY! MORTY! DROP WHATEVER -UURP- WHATEVER PORNO YOU'RE WATCHING THIS TIME!" Rick screamed as he blasted the tv with one of his ray guns.

"R-Rick! What the hell!?"

"KALAXIAN CRYSTALS, MORTY! A WHOLE, WHOLE SHIPMENT! TIME TO HIGH LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER!" Rick yelled as he grabbed his grandson's arm and rushed out to his ship.

"Rick, are you serious!? W-w-why are you making this a big deal!?" Morty asked as he was tossed onto the passenger seat.

"Morty, Morty, you don't understand! The Citadel's government just confiscated a HUGE load of Kalaxian crystals! They-they-They're going to destroy them on s-s-some lava planet! Well, guess what? WE'RE going to intercept that shipment and keep it for ourselves!"

"RICK! Last time we interfered with the Citadel, we almost got shot and you had your ass handed to you by that, that President Morty! Or Mal or whatever his goddamned nickname is! " Morty yelled at him as the ship went into hyper speed.

However, Rick gave no heed to Morty's whining.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Welp, the ship is on its way, the fake crystals with it." Miami Morty reported over the monitor. Popping out the sucker that was in his mouth, he gave a sly smile as he added, "Oh, and some of my... friends reported that the C-137 Rick is on his way, your new toy in hand. Did I do a good job, boss-man?"

Mal smirked. "As always." He stated over the constant typing of the keyboards around him. Mal and the SEAL Ricks had departed on the raiding ship, a large starship that could carry over a thousand people and easily camouflaged with the darkness of space.

In the cockpit, Mal sat in the middle, his seat elevated much higher than the seats of the Ricks around him. The monitor in front of him was connected with one hidden behind the TV in Miami's home.

Said blond giggle flirtatiously, placing his sucker back in his mouth. I'll keep you updated on C-137's coordinates. Later, hon!"

Mal chuckled darkly as the screen went black. "Set it to high speed, now." He commanded one of the Ricks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A large, black truck-like ship moved slowly through the cosmos, the radio turned on high. The two Ricks driving it were laughing their asses off about some dumb joke, unaware of the small ship currently tailing them.

Rick was grinning like the mad man he was as he slowly approached the truck. "R-Rick! Something doesn't feel right here. Why would a ship with highly illegal drugs only have two guards? "

"Morty, relax, I know what I'm doing. Y-you shouldn't give up on such an -Bruup- easy win just because something doesn't feel right."

"But Rick, I-"

"Ssshhh, shush Morty, they're aiming to land on that planet over there. They must be taking a break, this is our chance! We'll jump them when they least suspect it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir, the ship is now landing at the -grup- raid site!" A Rick reported from his seat.

"Prepare the team, its time C-137 pays for his misdeeds." Mal purred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly sneaking up to the black ship, Rick and Morty watched as the two guards stepped out and away from the truck, seemingly looking around for a place to relieve their bladders. Once they were far enough, the pair sneaked up to the ship's back doors.

Blasting open the lock, Rick rubbed his hands in anticipation for what's to come. Morty, however, knew something wasn't right about all this.

Forcing the doors open, Rick gasped at the piles of Kalaxin crystals that laid before him. "Ho. Ly. Shit." Rick whispered as he stared at the motherlode of motherlodes. He entered the truck, Morty right behind him.

"MORTY! ITS THE GREATEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" Rick yelled as he picked up as many of the crystals as he could manage. Morty, however, wasn't as excited. "Rick! Be quiet, those guards could be back at any moment! Let's just grab some and-"

"Wwwaaaiiittt a second! What the fuck, these aren't even real!" Rick complained as he inspected one. "These are plastic!"

The realization hit Morty like a truck. "Rick, holy shit! This is a-" 

Morty was cut off as something was thrown into the truck with the two of them. It blasted open, filling the entire truck with some type of gas. 

As the two started coughing, the gas filling their lungs, they could hear heavy footsteps outside the truck. "DROP YOUR PORTAL GUN AND ALL WEAPONS! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" A voice blared outside.

Stumbling out of the truck, Rick and Morty were quickly tackled to the ground, handcuffs snapped around their wrists. "Wha-" The pair watched as multiple Ricks raised their guns at them. Two Ricks were on top of them, pinning them to the ground.

A familiar figure strutted up to them, hands behind his back and face twisted in a smug smile. Placing one of his hands on C-137 Rick's chin, Mal tilted his head upwards to look him in the eyes.

"Tear gas, motherfucker."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Morty yelped as he was shoved into a holding cell on the CItadel's ship. As the glass plane door shut behind him, Morty could feel a panic attack rise. 

Once he and Rick were apprehended, the guards had confiscated the Portal gun, before separating the two, dragging Rick off to be interrogated.

Banging on the cell door, Morty began panicking. "HEY! Let me out, I haven't done anything!"

"Keeeep telling yourself that, kid." One of the guards grumbled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tapping his fingers on the metal table, Rick grumbled, feeling annoyed, angry, and embarrassed at himself. Fake Kalaxian crystals… He had to admit, that Mal kid was smart. 

The door to the interrogation room swung open, two guard Ricks entering, President Mal right behind them. The two Ricks stood guard at the door as Mal sat across from him, plopping down a thick file on the table.

"Murder, treason, owning an illegal portal gun, smuggling, selling illegal weapons, I must say, C-137, you have one impressive record.” Mal noted as he flipped through the papers in the folder. “Yeah, yeah. Look, what do you want, you big piece of shit Morty.” Rick grumbled, his face scrunched in annoyance.

Rolling his eyes, Mal continued. “I’m here to offer you immunity, Rick.”

Rick looked up, interested. “Immunity? The fuck are you-”

“It’s a simple deal, really. Hand over your current portal gun, which will be destroyed.”

Rick stared at the Morty parallel to him. “Of course, if you make a new one, we won’t care, as long as you never step foot on my Citadel.”

“Yeah, sure, simple enough.” Rick shrugged his shoulders. 

“Oh, and one more thing,” Mal added, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“What, you want my kidney? My collection of Ball Fondlers action figures? My bank card number?” Rick grumbled. 

“You are to relinquish your Morty. Afterward, you'll be released to your dimension with no consequences.”

Rick paused in order to process this information.

“Um… what the FUCK!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and a comment!


	5. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal wants Morty. And he refuses to left Rick get in his way.

Unfazed by Rick’s outburst, Mal opened his mouth to respond but was abruptly interrupted as Rick jumped up and slammed his hands on the table. “What the FUCK do you want my Morty for!? I haven’t broken the major Morty laws! You have no fucking right!” Rick yelled at him, his eyesight almost going red at the thought of losing his grandson.

“Are you done?” Mal asked in a calm, monotone voice, ignoring the glowering face Rick was shooting at him. Rolling his eyes, Mal snapped his fingers at the guard on his right, who walked over and placed his hand on Rick's shoulder, forcing Rick to sit down.

"While you may keep within the Morty Laws, your Morty is an accessory to many, many, MANY of your crimes," Mal stated as the guard returned to his side. " We could assign you a new Morty, however, your current Morty may not return with you to your-"

"LIKE HELL I'M TAKING A DIFFERENT MORTY!" RIck screamed as jumped from his seat again, this time ready to attack. Both guards rushed him, holding him down to the table as he tried to fight back.

Sighing in annoyance, Mal stood up and collected his papers. 

“Consider my deal, Rick." Mal spat at him. "It may be the only way you're leaving the Citadel alive." He turned and swiftly walked out.

Two Secret Service Ricks quickly shadowed him, neither questioning the angry look on their boss’s face.

Mal grumbled to himself. He was really hoping that Rick would take his offer, and would leave the Citadel for good. However, if the scene Rick had just caused said anything, he sure as hell wasn’t willing to leave without his Morty.

C-137 Morty…

The two Secret Service Ricks jumped as Mal slammed his fist into the ship’s interior. The two watched as Mal seemed to shake, whether it was from anger or sadness, they didn’t want to know.

Hundreds of things flew through Mal’s mind, all of them about Morty.

His original plan was a bust. He needed Rick to take the deal, he needed Morty to think he was abandoned. With a yell of annoyance, Mal stormed away from the two Ricks, who hurried to keep up with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mal paced back and forth behind his office desk, lost in thought.

He obviously wasn’t going to allow C-137 to leave with his Morty. The thought of it had made Mal destroy a vase, which was currently being cleaned up by Servent Morty. 

Both Genius Morty and Miami Morty sat in a black couch parallel to his desk. While Miami Morty was enjoying the view of the Citadel from the glass plane wall behind his boss’s desk, sucking on a mango-flavored sucker, Genius Morty was watching Mal, his head resting in his hand as he tapped his foot impatiently. 

With a final yell of annoyance, Mal sat on his chair and slammed his head onto the desk.

“I still don’t get why the Morty from dimension C-137 is so important.” Genius Morty muttered as he moved his knee away from Miami, who had been flirtatiously stroking it.

“I have my reasons, Genius. You’ll have to excuse me if I don’t wish to share why.” Mal grumbled as he straightened himself out.

“Aw, geez. Come on, Geni. Surely you can think of a good idea to keep that’ll keep mean ol Rick C-137 away. You always have wonderful ideas.” Miami giggled as he laid his head on said Morty’s lap.

“And you always act like an attention-hungry whore. Get off of me.” Genius growled at him. “Only hungry for your attention~” Miami purred. 

Mal watched the two bicker. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was desperately wishing it was him and Morty on that couch, his head resting comfortably on Morty’s lap as they playfully argued.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. His mouth twisted into his infamous smirk. 

"Miami, do you still have contact with Thief Morty?" He asked. The two Mortys stopped arguing and stared at him. "Of course I do, why do you ask?" Miami questioned as he sat up, shifting himself so he was sitting on Genius's lap, slipping his arm over his shoulders.

Mal flashed one of his canines.

“Call him up. I need him to steal A LOT of things.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been two days, Rick thought to himself.

Two days ago, he had been tricked into thinking he had hit the motherload.

Two days ago, he had been given the chance for freedom if he gave up the most important person in his life, simply to replace him with some stupid fake. 

Today was his trial, apparently. With the new democracy set, there were now trials that included a jury, attorneys and a judge. He and Morty would sit at the stand, waiting for their punishment.

So when two guards came to retrieve him, he didn't bother fighting back. He'll make up an escape plan as soon as he saw Morty.

Walking down a familiar hall, Rick groaned when he realized the court would be in the same place the original Council of Rick would have been. The guards shoved open the door, and sure enough, nothing seemed changed aside from a new seating area for the jury. 

However, every seat was empty. The only people there were the Citadel’s President and two Secret Service Ricks. His Morty was nowhere to be found. 

“Uh, judge, there seems that, -grup-, that one of the defendants is missing.” Rick growled, his eye twitching. 

“Aw yes, your Morty will not be joining us. I’ve decided he’ll be staying, if you forgot.” Mal noted as a third Secret Service Rick walked out with Rick’s own portal gun in hand. “WHAT!? You can’t-”

“Oh, I can. And I assure you, I am.” Mal took the portal gun from the other Rick. 

“I swear, if my Morty isn’t out here in the next three minutes, I’m going to-”

“You’ll do nothing.” Mal once again cut him off, tapping a couple of buttons on the gun. “Oh, and you better not come back. Ever.”

“Hey wait, I-”

Mal fired the gun right underneath him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summer and Beth screamed as Rick fell out of nowhere, crushing the coffee table underneath him. 

“Dad, what the fuck!? Where have you and Morty been for the past two days!?” Beth yelled at him as she and Summer helped him up. “Grandpa Rick! Who was that Morty who came in earlier? He looked like ours, but-”

Eyes widening in fear, Rick grabbed Summer by the shoulders. “O-Other Morty!?” 

“Y-yeah! He was wearing a bunch of black and he-” Summer was cut off as she was shoved to the side. Rick rushed to his garage.

Empty. Everything was gone.

He checked his secret underground lab, his bedroom, the hidden trinkets in the kitchen.

Everything was gone His tools, his inventions, EVERYTHING.

Throwing everything around in the garage, Rick felt tears beginning to prick at his eyes. Falling to his knees, Rick slammed his fist onto the concrete floor. Beth entered the garage, her arms crossed, her face covered in concern. 

“Dad… what happened?” She asked as she hugged her father. “They… they took him from me…” Rick sobbed.

“Took who, dad?”

“Morty… and now I can’t get him back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morty grumbled as he paced around his cell, with only his thoughts to calm him for the past 2 days.

Maybe President Morty, or Mal as he calls himself, wouldn't execute them! Maybe he'll give Rick some prison time, and let Morty return to his dimension. Whatever the punishment was, Morty could only hope he was pitied by the Citadel’s Leader.

He groaned in annoyance and sat down on the metal cot attached to the wall, his head in his hands.

There's something about the President... Morty swears they've met before. That monotone voice, his cunning, that evil smirk he wore. Morty's seen them before, and yet he couldn't place his finger on where he's seen it.

"Hey, kid."

Morty yelped and fell to the floor at the surprise voice. Looking up, Morty stared up at two Rick guards staring down at him. One of them walked over and grabbed the back of Morty's shirt, pulling him up to his feet, before roughly shoving him out of the cell. 

"H-hey! What gives!?" Morty yelled at him.

"The, urp, the big boss wants to see you, you little shit." The guard grumbled as he shoved Morty down the ship corridors. Morty shrunk down a bit, watching which way the guard was leading him.

Right, right, left, down a flight of stairs, left, left, right. They finally came up to a door with an exit sign above it. Flashing a card at a scanner next to it, the guard shoved Morty through it.

Groaning at the bright light on the other side, Morty realized they had landed back at the Citadel. A staircase leading downwards was in front of him. A long, black limo was shadowed by multiple Ricks wearing black suits, earpieces, and black sunglasses. Standing at the passenger door was the first Guard Morty Morty has seen since they’ve been arrested. 

A small push on the small of his back, Morty walked towards the limo, before abruptly being shoved into the seat. The guard Morty slipped in next to him, pulling the door shut behind him. An awkward silence filled the limo as it slowly began to move. From the inside, Morty could hardly see anything they were passing. The windows were heavily tinted, only the barest of light leaking in. 

Looking over at the Morty beside him, Morty opened his mouth to speak, but a sharp glare from the guard stopping him cold in his tracks. Instead, Morty inspected the interior of the limo. The seat stretched around the same way you expect it to. On the side parallel to the door, two mini-bars were dug into the walls, each packed with various liquors. A small window was across from him, where he expected the driver to be. 

The drive took a bit longer than he expected, but once the limo came to a hard stop, lurching his body forwards, he knew that they had reached their destination. Guard Morty shoved opened the door and dragged Morty out.

It was a large, White House like building. However, it was much more technical-looking, with three large banners hanging down. While Morty was gawking at the amazing sight, he was being shoved and lead by the Guard Morty into the building. 

Passing multiple Ricks and Mortys, Morty couldn’t help but enjoy the comfortable atmosphere as he walked down the hall, shadowed by the Guard Morty. He smiled as multiple people said hellos and good afternoons.

Yet the moment he was lead into a large office, it all seemed to crash down as a heavy, dead air floated around him.

The office was large, the wall parallel to the door was purely a large window. There were portraits of multiple Mortys hanging on the walls, flower vases scattered around the room. A large, black couch was sitting in front of the large desk in front of the window. The chair was facing away from him.

“Welcome, C-137. Please, take a seat.” A voice drifted from the desk. A small shove from the Guard Morty, and Morty sat on the black couch. It was nice and squishy, with that perfect feeling of sitting down on a high-quality chair.

A sharp snap of fingers sounded out, and Guard Morty swiftly exited the room.“Wh-why am I here?” Morty asked nervously as soon as he heard the door click close. 

The chair swiveled around, and sitting in the seat was none other than President Mal, a semi-grim look on his face. “I’m afraid I have bad news about your Rick, C-13-”

“U-um, I get that there's a bunch of Mortys, but can you please just call me Morty? I feel… weird every time someone calls me C-137.” Morty asked of him. 

Growling under his breath, Mal continued. “He’s left.”

The words hit Morty hard. “He… what?” Morty whispered as he watched Mal get up and walk towards him.

“He’s left, Morty. He left you in exchange for his own freedom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may take a while, since I have to plan where to go after this. 
> 
> Also:
> 
> Last time I checked my hit count, it was 47. I checked it this morning, and it was 157.
> 
> That's 110 readers in one night.
> 
> I'm astonished.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yeah, just a quick chapter)
> 
> Morty learns about Rick's abandonment, and Rick starts to plan.qw

Morty stared up at the president. 

Rick… left him? Rick left him just so he wouldn’t get arrested? 

“You’re… you’re lying. There’s no way that Rick would…” Morty tried to wrap his head around the pure thought of being abandoned. "I never thought it possible myself. When I gave him the deal, he just jumped at it." 

"D- deal?" 

There was no way this was happening. Morty could feel tears prick at his eyes. Mal gave him a look of pity and opened his arms. Without really thinking, Morty threw himself into Mal's arms, completely breaking down. 

"It was only supposed to be that he gave up his portal gun, which was prompty destroyed after our meeting." Holding Morty, Mal sat them back down on the couch. "However, we couldn't ignore all the Morty Laws he's broken. So, when we told him he could either relinquish you or give up some of his inventions and his ship, he chose to leave you. I'm so, so sorry, Morty, but you can't go back home. Not unless he dares to come back here." 

Morty failed to notice the sinister tone in Mal's voice. 

After a few more minutes of crying, Morty calmed down. Now he had a different problem to face. Burying his face into Mal's suit, Morty began to hyperventilate. "W-what am I going to do!? I-I-I don't know how the Citadel works! I d-don't have money, or, or know anyone outside my universe I-" 

"Morty, calm down, calm down." Mal gave him a reassuring pat on his back. He held him just for a little longer, basking in the contact for just a little while longer. Once he managed to calm down, Morty let go of the Citadel's president. 

"What am I going to do..." He sniffled, whacking his brain for ideas. 

"Morty, I gave Rick a deal for his immunity. How about I give you one for his selfishness?" 

Morty stared up at Mal. He couldn't find any sort of fake friendliness, hate, or anything else aside from pure pity. 

"W-what sort of deal?" 

Mal smirked. "Don't worry, Morty. I'll make sure your taken care of." 

~~~ 

Beth and Summer both instantly noticed the depression Rick had fell into. He wouldn't eat, talk, or think. Hell, he didn’t even drink. He just sat in his room, sobbing. He had given them both the rundown of what the Citadel's president had done. Both Summer and Beth couldn't believe that Morty wasn't coming back. 

"Come on, Dad. You must have something left." Beth begged as she held her father's sobbing body. Rick didn't answer. 

Suddenly, there was a flurry of footsteps up the stair. Summer crashed into the room, a look of desperation on her face. "They didn't get everything." 

Rick glared up at his only granddaughter and gasped. In her hand, she held the space phone he had given her for emergencies. "Where-" 

"I had it in my room, since Dad couldn’t be trusted with it." 

Rick instantly shot up and hugged her. "Summer, you fucking SAINT!" Rick snatched the phone from her hand, typing in various numbers. "Get out, I have a couple of people to call." 

Fazed by the sudden hug, Summer only nodded, turning and walking awkwardly out of the room. Beth, on the other hand. Glanced over her father. "Do you think there's a chance that we'll get Morty back?" 

Rick pause for a moment. He sighed and gave his daughter a small hug. "Even if it causes me my life, Sweetie." Feeling reassured, Beth returned the hug, stifling down a cry. She hesitantly let go of her father. 

Once she closed the door, Rick let out a sob. He thought for a moment before dialing a number. It rang a few times before a Rick's voice sounded from the other end. "'Ello?" 

"Yeah, uh, Miami? Listen, I need a favor. A big, dangerous favor." 

"Shoot, 37." 

"Um, think you can pick me up? I'd prefer not to talk about this over the phone." 

~~~ 

"How come?" 

"I'm pretty sure my house is bugged. Look, I'll explain when you get here," 

Mal tsked as the recording stopped. He had sent Morty away when Genius had told him a bugged picked something up. They sat in his office with Business Morty and Miami Morty, who seemed appalled. 

"Boss-man, I swear, I didn't know that my Rick knew-" 

"Shut your dirty mouth, you stupid urchin!" Genius shouted at him. "The moment C-137 gets his hands on a portal gun, he's going to kill us!" 

Miami was close to tears. "How was I supposed to know this was going to happen!? Look, Boss, I can-" 

"Shut it! This mistake will not go unpunished!" 

Mal tapped his foot in thought as Miami and Genius argued. He had to make sure C-137 never stepped within lightyears of his Morty. 

"Enough." Mal growled. He turned off the recording and sat up. Miami stared down at his hands, tears threating to fall. "I don't blame you for this mistake, Miami. However, you will be the one to fix it." 

Miami sighed in relief. "What do you need, sir?" He asked quietly. 

"I want you to go with your Rick. Report even the most stupidest thing Rick says." 

Miami nodded fearful and hurried out the door. 

Mal sighed as soon as the door slammed shut. 

This was going to be problematic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know of any grammar mistakes!


End file.
